


送我朵美丽水花可以吗

by greenbristlegrass



Category: xu - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbristlegrass/pseuds/greenbristlegrass





	送我朵美丽水花可以吗

爆豪胜己亲上绿谷的嘴时，他没拒绝，太寂寞了吧，这整座钢铁森林磨人血性，两人龟缩在霓虹阴影里，对着这片空喊都没有回声。

那又算不算相依为命，被工作生活逼迫的骨骼蜷缩得像这个蜗居一样逼仄。

绿谷在这天丢了工作，爆豪在这天带着酒意亲他的嘴，情绪翻飞的回吻，着急的来不及喘息的，他把手伸进他的衣服里，用手指抓他滚烫的肌肉。

爆豪胜己是特别的，他有着沉默乖张的吸引力，平时穿的背心松松垮垮的开到腰侧，汗顺着他的肌肤纹理流淌，他应该沉在肉欲里，绿谷不止一次这样想过，这样他眉间的阴郁就会被性爱染成红糜的花泥。

这是不是勾引他呢，绿谷心底暗处生出窃喜，爆豪胜己克制不住的死死把他压在木板床上，用口咬住他的脖颈，一双眼睛恶狠狠的，手臂和肩窝被汗浸的又凉又湿。

我们要在淤泥里打滚，动情地撕扯亲吻。

绿谷从没想过自己到底是喜欢男孩还是女孩，这一分钟他只想钻进他骨缝里，他想知道爆豪胜己内里到底有什么，皱着眉头用一只手就弄的他化成水化成泥。

他要把他转过身去，绿谷不想，舌头伸出去舔他的嘴角，眉眼耷着去求他，讨好他。我不想转过去，我想看着你。两条纤直的腿高高抬起环在他的背上，爆豪的汗液凝在眉心，又滴在绿谷的唇上，男孩小小的舌头伸出舔干净，不满足的用手勾住爆豪的脖子把他带下接吻。

绿谷出久看起来很乖，平常上班时会把衬衣扣系到最上面的一个，外面套上一件宽泛的外衣。相对于同龄人来说他太纤细，在爆豪身下小小的一个，细直又匀称，腿紧紧缠住他的腰背，变成脆弱藤蔓去依附，从骨里开出花。

爆豪胜己掐着他的腰猛的插进去，绿谷头仰着头忍不住尖叫，手指抓着他的皮肉下陷，又死死抱着他不让走，咬着他的肩喘气，半天微闭着眼放开去吻爆豪脸上的细汗，皱着眉头用脸去摩擦他的，一只幼猫似的，却又满脸春情去求欢。

小胜你吻吻我，我有点疼，你吻吻我就不疼了。

轻轻的呢喃，他就这么跟他紧紧的连在一处，细细的腰，细细的骨，平扁的腹部有些下凹，撑起了突兀的肋骨。爆豪胜己爱他的一把嶙峋，小孩子的贪心把他困成一个茧，他在他手中蜷成一个缩成一团，自己狠狠地嵌入他的身体，小孩子居然能容纳成人。

他半天不动，绿谷着急地去摆腰，爆豪胜己看见他的鬓角被打湿，整个人蔫成一朵花透着烂红，低头去咬吮他的嘴，小巧的柔软的花瓣。

小胜你轻一点轻一点…呜会坏的。绿谷出久氲着眼泪要哭不哭，声音断断续续地去求他，腿曲起抬着被顶的一晃一晃，木床也跟着咯吱咯吱响，看起来是男孩子的他肤色白的像团奶油，被比自己高很多的男人肏得快乐的痛苦的呼救。

小胜小胜，一声声叫的勾人，爆豪胜己从未如此兴奋，抓着他的腿每次送到最里面，男孩的身形单薄又表面一层柔软，抓捏揉搓变红还是不够。他低下头说话，绿谷你到底有没有21岁，小的就像我一抓你就会碎。我当然有啦，你看我都工作赚钱了呀。

爆豪应该无数次地想过这样的场景，在每个夜里，绿谷跟他侧身挤在这张木床上，他把手揽住他的腰，松松的感觉能环一圈。怀里是他梦里还是他，单穿着衬衫朝自己爬过来，眼睛本就大，带着无辜纯情去勾引，过来贴着他像猫儿一样的蹭，抓着他的手放在自己性器上说小胜你摸摸我，嘴巴艳红用手一揉就要流出花汁。早上猛的醒来就得拿着底裤直钻水房。

海水没过胸口鼻腔，绿谷眼前一片光怪陆离，平时嫌弃狭窄的屋子在此刻都变得有安全感，男性精液的味道和性欲充斥着这个空间一波波地冲刷着他，这一刻要昏死过去，下一刻又活过来。小小的嘴去含他的下唇，小小的穴紧紧吸着他的性器。小胜小胜我快要死了。绿谷眼睛闭着睁不开，指甲就要掐破他的脊背，头往后仰着颈子拉成脆弱的弧线。

绿谷整个蜷在他的胸膛睡过去，爆豪揽着他，手去拨弄他潮湿的头发，墨绿色的像是刚打捞上的水草搭在他细白的皮肤上。他头发有些长了，平时蓬松着不太看得出来，现在超过了眼角和颈窝，汗水在中间蜿蜒。

他看着小窗外的暗光忍住了想抽烟的念头，一场疯狂体力消耗后的杂乱又要继续奔命。

早上的天雾蒙蒙的，早起的绿谷被正要出门的爆豪拦住。  
“你要去哪？”  
“我去找工作啦！”  
绿谷又套上了他的衬衣和外套，凭空长大几岁，严严实实把那些关于情欲的东西包裹住。他有些害羞，抿着嘴笑然后把爆豪拉下亲他的嘴，“爆豪回来要给我做好吃的。”声音黏着拖着朝他撒娇。  
爆豪胜己抱住他舌头伸进去搅，手隔着衣服揉搓他的乳尖。绿谷止不住的喘息，脊背弓起来，“你上班快迟到了…”  
他放开他，看着他伪装成大人的男孩背影消失在街角。

绿谷找到了二十四小时便利店的工作，大抵是暂时不用担心房租的问题了。他有时白班有时夜班，爆豪空时会送他过去，这大概是绿谷在外时最快乐的时候，偷偷用眼角去瞄他，看地上两个人的影子挨在一起，从不牵手，秘密饱藏在心底隐秘的快乐。

而回了租屋又是另一种快乐，性事一旦有了开端就没有停歇。爆豪胜己抓着他的颈子按在桌子上在床边在单人沙发上一次比一次肏得狠，绿谷塌着腰撅着屁股白嫩的肉被撞的通红，嗓子喊到嘶哑，哪都是不知谁的亿万子孙，才换下的床单垫子又被射上精液。

他们的租屋是一张温床，是一个茧，两个相互取暖的人用性和体温构成一个失落地，日日用快感庆祝深夜。

爆豪一直记着绿谷的头发有些长，在一个中午他买了推机回来，用布给他围着为他剪发。从靠脖颈处剃，只留一厘米的发茬，往上便渐长，用手摸去有点刺，但总归是舒服的触感。头发变短使的他看上去有一些英气，属于少年感的英气，一双眼睛充斥着阳光，他应该属于校园属于无需奔命的温室，把他好好养起来到春天时再给他一个吻。  
暖的光从小窗透进来照在他的鼻尖和睫毛上，剪碎的头发窸窸窣窣地往下落，安稳得心尖发痒。爆豪看着被太阳照的剔透的男孩，弯下腰去亲吻他的眼睛。

绿谷上班的便利店旁是一个情趣用品店，那个店的店员总是一个男生，平常无事总会拖沓着过来扯闲白，靠在柜台上跟绿谷搭话。那个看起来有点凶的男的是你朋友？跟你真不搭，感觉下一秒他就会过来打人。  
绿谷没忍住，抿着嘴低头轻声地笑，现在没有了过长的刘海遮挡，眉眼弯弯的，一副天真浪漫的样子。凭空地，有些勾人，从他雪白的颈和纤细的腕。  
男生鬼使神差地问他那个男的是不是你男朋友。绿谷停了笑，低着头没说话，吓的人说都什么年代了正常正常，找了理由便回去，走之前探着头说了句需要什么来我这买，我便宜卖你。

他和爆豪胜己起于一场性爱，用肉欲来填充空虚欲求和不安，但是他没想过两个人会拥有什么爱情，都是被逼到角落里互舔伤口，来不及也不能够地想去要什么，一个吻来的后续也水到渠成。他突然喘不过气，他每次进入他的身体时，自己恨不得把自己揉碎放进他的血肉，托生成他的一条骨。

自己应该是很爱他的。

可他总会走，所以绿谷永远都不会问出你爱不爱我这种傻瓜问题。  
说来两个人到这个城市也有了一年，那时他就知道爆豪胜己不会囹圄于此，少年应该有更宽广的天空去飞，困在这间小屋子里只是暂时。他与他相拥的日子过一天便是一天，连他都不曾在意自己下意识的开始记起了时日，这个温暖的梦还能做多久。可他也希望他走，去追去抓他想要的东西，那么他眉间的阴郁会不会就此消散。

时间它一掬水往下泼，一片片停在掌心又溢出指缝，绿谷抓住的的不过短短一瞬，爆豪与他一起，不说什么单单一个吻就能救赎。

他在床上格外粘人，偏爆豪爱的发疯，单是看他只着上衣只露双腿就就能让他裆部发硬。  
他就是性欲本身，单纯无辜只怪勾引，恨不得进他的身体捅穿他。

绿谷喜欢看到他对自己控制不住的样子。见他盯着自己的腿看，迅速的爬上床骑在他的腰，微噘着嘴从喉结一路往下亲，粉色的舌头在胸口和小腹打圈，手胡乱扒下他的裤子张着嘴把他的性器含住，爆豪一声闷哼。  
他嘴角磨的通红，喉头被顶的反射性想要干呕，又生生忍住，带着泪抬头看他，眼尾胭脂红，淡淡的薄薄的，不属于他的媚色扎根在爆豪胜己的视线里。  
他故意的。

高潮余韵在他一遍一遍抚摸他的脊背中，爆豪说起他的家乡，一个靠海的小镇，终日重复的工作又终结在黄昏余晖，日复一日泡在腥咸的海水中，连人都怀疑自己一辈子可能会终结在这夕阳里。绿谷半眯着眼去吻在他的嘴角。哥哥，你走吧，你是不是早就准备走了，你走吧。  
才说完就趴在他胸膛睡过去，小小的一个蜷缩在他的臂弯里。

他终究是走了，这样骄傲又无所顾忌的人跟他说要不你等等我，我回来就带你回去。绿谷说了什么，他闭着眼去亲他。  
小胜，你说你只跟我做过爱，那你喜欢跟我做吗。  
都快发疯了。  
绿谷狠狠的地咬在他的肩上，眼泪伴着血腥味。小胜，肏我，你肏我吧。  
然后便化作藤蔓化作寄生槲，纤细的手脚密密的包裹他。爆豪胜己喜欢后入，不顾他拒绝的把他翻身用力的顶，汗水浇灌，绿谷被他肏得满口叫“哥哥快肏死我吧”，一身的肉被掐的磨的通红，男孩的叫声嘶哑到深夜，昏过去还是睡过去都不知晓。  
等他醒来时房间就已经空了。他什么都带走又什么都没带走。  
他的烟盒，他的拖鞋，他的味道。绿谷坐起来望着窗子外面发呆，他突然觉得他不再会饿。

便利店在夜间格外安静，绿谷绕着货架一排一排点货，突然隔壁情趣店的男生站在他面前，他说要买咖啡眼睛却不觉被绿谷的小腿吸引。他今天穿了五分裤，露出的小腿光滑纤细，脚踝那有小巧的骨，刚刚好能让人一只手握住，正好，那就有红紫的指印。

男生看呆了眼，绿谷往后退一步从他身后绕过进了柜台。两人都不说话，最后男生别开眼红着耳根放下钱就逃了出去。他始终没变过表情，心底却生出快感，这是爆豪胜己的踪迹。  
这些印记遍布他的全身，平时被他藏的严严实实，现在暴露在灯光下，全世界都知道爆豪胜己跟我在一起。绿谷低下头有些高兴，他和他的关系除了租屋外那么明朗的呈在天光下，却是在他走了之后。灯光投下的阴影让他的眼睛一片晦暗。

他的眉间也盖上了郁色。

红印最多存活一周，那些鲜红的刺青保质期那么短，还没来得及刻进肉里就消散的无踪无际。绿谷在租屋里对着自己的手臂学着样去亲去吮，瓷白的皮肤落上了红痕，整个屋子里只有他自己的喘息声。他看着手臂半天又用力去擦，倒在床上倦怠地下一刻就要死去。  
从这天起，他便开始整晚做些杂乱的梦。梦见爆豪胜己牵着他的手送他去上班，梦到他亲吻他的眼。  
可是他走后绿谷就没接到过他的消息。

就他一个人在租屋里，他穿着爆豪的衣服自慰，快感灭顶一瞬间动情的叫，过后却又索然无味。一个人的气息居然能那么快退潮似的消失，连情欲也都跟着不见。他抱着被子开始头痛，从半夜醒来在床边发呆一个小时。  
从此他越来越爱夜班。

一年后。  
绿谷还是那样，在便利店做了一年，用多余的时间去又找了个零碎活儿，他怕单一份薪水交不起房租和吃穿用度，可去交租金时又被告知房租让爆豪续了一年。  
情趣用品店的男生常常过来找他说话，眼睛没再乱瞟，可当他转身时又觉得有视线在自己背后，他应该是喜欢自己。他跟他说过只有下一段恋情的开始才能释怀上一段的结束。说的真诚又充满小心机。绿谷低头笑笑回答说没有恋情。话题干瘪的结束又理所当然。

他本来可以这样一直蒙着头活下去的。

可是有一天他的手机突然震动了一下。整个海水就淹没了他的租屋，浸透了他的一年，又湿又重的沉底。

被他一直置顶的号码发来了消息：我在新街口等你哦。

绿谷颤着手按了拨号，一肚子的话想问他，你什么时候回来，你过得好不好，你还会不会寂寞，还有新街口在哪。可没等他问出口对面就传出女孩的声音，她说不好意思按错了号码。

绿谷喉咙发疼，他说没关系，他问女孩知不知道爆豪胜己。她说对不起啊我没听过。

没关系没关系。绿谷出久从衣柜翻出叠的整整齐齐的坎肩，还有一个月买一包的烟，烟一包都没拆开过，一年里包装都变了两次，被绿谷崭新的留在柜子里，衣服当时的味道都散尽了。

一年怎么那么久，有人忘了有人以为忘了，他突然想起爆豪剩下的烟早就发潮只能扔了，他抽过一只，呛的鼻涕眼泪横流。

他模样还是很小，手脚依旧纤细，他睡到床上蜷成小小一团，安静得闭着眼似乎就要沉睡不醒。

绿谷难得的没有做梦，睡了整整一天，起床便开始收拾东西，住了两年却仅收拾出了一个背包。他背着包没再看一眼关上了门，用了两个小时辞了职，那个男生追着他出来问他为什么走，他说他喜欢他。绿谷笑笑说了声走了就没再回头。

坐了十四个小时的车来到了那个靠着大海的小镇，这里很美，阳光盛烈的能照进骨缝里，他发现这里的大多数人的肤色较深，活力又健康。

途中遇见一位老伯，他问他是来这玩的吗，绿谷点点头想了想还是问他：  
“老伯知道这里有姓爆豪的吗？”  
“没有，我们镇子啊特别小，要一直住这的话我基本都知道的…”  
绿谷跟他道了谢便低下头。  
“小伙子看起来很小啊，还在上学吧…我们这的孩子很多都很早就帮着父母打渔咯！”说了很多又问他要不要去他家住。  
绿谷应了声就跟着他走。

老人家有很多来这住的人拍的照，他看见绿谷在看，乐呵呵的说他家是观景最佳地点，要不要也来一张，不要钱。绿谷刚想笑着拒绝突然愣住，他看见了一张照片。  
“老伯，能帮我也拍一张吗？”他指着那张照片问。  
“好！好！”

“咔嚓”  
照片里绿谷眉眼的郁色不见，阳光充斥眼睛，睫毛被照得变成浅棕色，他抿着嘴笑，温柔的朝镜头看去。脖颈处的发茬变长，长出嫩绿枝叶，一眨眼就穿过了冬夏。

“能不能把我的和这张放在一起？”  
“可以…不过你不自己留一张吗？”  
“不用了。”

绿谷转身走出门朝大海走去，好像很久都没有晒过太阳。


End file.
